LM312V04 Amethyst Victory Gundam
The LM312V04 Amethyst Victory Gundam is a Gunpla from Gundam Build Fighters Try. Based on the LM312V04 Victory Gundam, it is built and piloted by Yomi Sakashita. Technology & Combat Characteristics A custom Victory Gundam, the main differences with the original are the red-shifting of its color and the equipping of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam's β Sword Silhouette Pack on its back. Due to the latter modification, the Amethyst Victory Gundam has additional close combat weapons in the form of a pair of anti-ship laser swords and a pair of beam boomerangs. The Amethyst Victory Gundam also retains the original armament of the Victory Gundam and can use a beam rifle or a beam smart gun as its handheld ranged weaponry. It is unknown if the Amethyst Victory Gundam retains the ability to split into three parts like the original, but the top half of the suit can combine with the G-P.A.R.T.S DELTA G-Bomber's G-Parts B into a form similar to RX-78-2 Gundam + B-Parts when the lower half is severely damaged. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of vulcan guns have a high-rate of fire but little penetrating power. They can however damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors and are ideal for intercepting incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. ;*Beam Rifle :One of two handheld ranged weaponry used by the suit, it is the same beam rifle as the one used by the original Victory Gundam. ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that is used for close combat, the Amethyst Victory Gundam is equipped with four beam sabers stored in forearm storage racks when not in use. ;*Beam Shield :The suit's main defensive equipment, a pair of beam shields are stored in the forearms. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber, but uses it for blocking both beam and projectile weapons. ;*Beam Smart Gun :The other handheld ranged weaponry used by the suit, it is a high-powered beam rifle and the same weapon as the one used by the V-Dash Gundam. ;*MMI-710 "Excalibur" Anti-ship Laser Sword :The Amethyst Victory Gundam's main close combat weapons, the anti-ship laser swords are large physical swords with a laser blade along their cutting edge and are effective in cutting up ships and mobile suits. A pair of these swords are stored on the β Sword Silhouette Pack, and they can be joined at their hilts to form a large dual-bladed ambidextrous form. ;*RQM60 "Flash-Edge" Beam Boomerang :Stored on the β Sword Silhouette Pack on the suit's back, the pair of beam boomerangs are throwing weapons that emits a short beam blade on one end, and can return to the owner after throwing, often catching enemy units by surprise. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints :An attachment point for weapons, shields, spare ammunition, or optional mission-specific equipment. Hardpoints can also be used to store carried weapons when a mobile suit needs its manipulators free for other purposes. The Amethyst Victory Gundam is equipped with eight hardpoints, four on the arms, and two each on the side skirt armor and legs. History Picture Gallery amethystbeamsmartgun.jpg amethystlaserswords.jpg bomberamethyst.jpg amethystbeamrifle.jpg amethystbomber.jpg amethystbomber2.jpg Fanart Lm312v04 amethyst victory gundam by charizard aznable-d88qfmg.jpg|Amethyst Victory Gundam Fanart by charizard-aznable Trivia Reference Gallery External links